chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Aura
Death aura is the ability to induce death in one's surroundings. Characters *Ryan Petrelli had this ability naturally. *Lucia Petrelli gained this ability when she merged her brother into her unborn self. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from his youngest daughter. *Noah Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Jennilee Hollis has this ability naturally. Limits 'Ryan Petrelli' Ryan was only shown using this ability once. He manifested it before birth, triggered by the physical trauma he suffered because of his mother being shot while pregnant. The ability began killing Lowri and Cayla, and it finally turned upon Ryan and also killed him, since it does not involve immunity to itself. It could not be healed, or reversed by reviving or reanimating. However, it could be blocked by an immunity, as shown by Lucia's survival. 'Lucia Petrelli' Lucia did not manifest this ability at the time which her brother originally did, since her self-sustenance protected her from the trauma he suffered. She then manifested the ability when a year old, due to the emotional trauma of learning that her nephew had died. She accidentally killed her father thus. Her future self had also displayed the ability previously, in her guilt and grief over having merged her siblings. It began killing animals and plants in her vicinity, and she had deliberately fled to an area where there we no other people present since she'd known the ability could be triggered. In both causes, the effect stopped when she forced herself to regain control over her emotions. It has also been shown that shielding and cloaking can be used to protect against the ability. However, a death caused by this ability cannot be revived using human manipulation or animation/deanimation. Command used once will not work against it either, but a double command would. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has not shown this ability, but would have similar limits to Lucia. 'Noah Gray' Noah again has not used the ability, but would have similar limits to Lucia. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie again has not used the ability, but would have similar limits to Lucia. 'Jennilee Hollis' Jennilee is known to produce an invisible aura which kills all other living things in her vicinity when she is frightened, upset or physically hurt. She is immune to the ability, herself. Her ability is likely to have similar limits to Ryan and Lucia's in terms of means of blocking or preventing it. Fear of this ability will be one reason why she abandons her daughter Amara as a newborn. Similar Abilities *Life/death touch can be used to kill with a touch *Human manipulation and biokinesis can kill *Animation/deanimation can also cause an irreversible death *Life absorption is the ability to absorb the life and energy of any living thing *Life-force absorption can be used to absorb the life of a person *Degeneration can also kill all surrounding living things *Death touch is the ability to kill others with a touch *Death infliction is the ability to inflict various deaths onto others *Death induction is the ability to cause death and kill life Category:Abilities